Monstres
Les Monstres sont une race dans Undertale. Ils vivent dans l'Outremonde sous le Mont Ebott, tandis que les Humains vivent à la surface de l'autre côté de la Barrière. Tous les personnages rencontrés dans le jeu, à part le protagoniste, Chara et Flowey, sont des monstres. Généralités Tous les monstres de l'Underground sont gouvernés par le Roi Asgore Dreemurr. Après la guerre des Humains et des Monstres, ces derniers ont été bannis sous terre et peuplé l'Underground. Malgré le sens péjoratif du mot "monstre", les monstres dans Undertale ne sont pas méchants. Il est même précisé que les ÂMES des monstres sont faites d'amour, d'espoir et de compassion."Love, hope, compassion... This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of "SOUL" is unknown. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don't need these things to exist." - Livre 6 de la Librairie de Couveneige Les monstres sont beaucoup plus faibles que les humains, en termes de combativité et de la force de leur ÂME."Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster... ... just to equal the power of a single human SOUL." - Anciens glyphes dans Waterfall "While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us." - Livre dans la Librairie de Couveneige C'est parce que les monstres sont composés en majorité de magie; ce qui les rend très en phase avec leur ÂME. Les dégâts qu'un monstre reçoit d'une attaque dépend à la fois de l'envie de combattre du monstre et de la volonté de l'attaquant à faire du mal."Because they are made of magic, monsters' bodies are attuned to their SOUL. If a monster doesn't want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueller the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill... Um, let's end the chapter here..." - Livre dans la Librairie de Couveneige Un monstre, toutefois, peut atteindre une puissance "incommensurable" s'il absorbe l'ÂME d'un humain."When a human dies, its soul remains stable outside the body. Meanwhile, a monster's soul disappears near-instantly upon death. This allows monsters to absorb the souls of humans... While it is extremely difficult for humans to absorb a monster's soul. This is why they feared us. Though monsters are weak, with enough human souls... They could easily destroy all of mankind." - Histoire des Monstres, partie 7 Physiologie Les Monstres existent en beaucoup de formes et tailles, bien qu'il existe des sous-espèces de monstres, tels que les squelettes comme Sans et Papyrus, les fantômes comme Napstablook et ses proches, et les Monstres Boss comme Toriel et Asgore. Les ÂMES des monstres sont entièrement blanches, à quelques exceptions près. Le corps d'un monstre est principalement fait de magie et est en phase avec son ÂME. Quand un monstre vieillit, il devient "mourant". SI un monstre entre dans cet état, il meurt peu de temps après."Unfortunately, monsters are not experienced with illness. However, when monsters are about to expire of age, they lie down, immobile. We call this state "Fallen Down." A person who has Fallen Down will soon perish. In a way, this confusing situation was all too familiar. " - Histoire des Monstres, partie 6 Lorsqu'un monstre meurt, son corps tombe en poussière. Dans les sépultures, la poussière d'un monstre est souvent versée sur les objets chers à ce monstre, afin que son essence persiste dans ces objets."Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person's favorite thing. Then their essence will live on in that thing..." - Travail scolaire à la Librairie Couveneige Les corps et ÂMES d'un monstre étant étroitement liés, à la mort d'un monstre, son ÂME disparaît pour toujours. Les Monstres Boss font exception, car leur ÂME peut continuer à exister en-dehors de leur corps pendant quelques moments avant de se briser."There is one exception to the aforementioned rules: A certain type of monster, the "boss" monster. Due to its life cycle, it possesses an incredibly strong soul for a monster. This soul can remain stable after death, if only for a few moments." - Histoire des Monstres, partie 8 A cause de leur nature magique, les corps des monstres ne peuvent pas supporter de grandes concentrations de détermination. Si l'on en injecte dans des monstres, leurs corps se liquéfient et fusionnent."You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough... Physical matter to take those concentrations of "determination." Their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into... Those." - Alphys, Vrai Labo Les Amalgamis en sont un clair exemple. Références de:Monster en:Monsters es:Monstruos fi:Hirviöt ja:モンスター pl:Potwory ru:Монстры zh:怪物 Catégorie:Personnages